Jinsei Reset Button
by Cone-chan
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene fallos y a veces la vida te da una segunda oportunidad, como a Nadesiko Yuzuki una niña que fue la única superviviente de un asesinato a su familia entera. La gente no sabe como sobrevivió, pero, ella si. Poco a poco ira conociendo al amor de su vida y a las personas que la asesinaron a ella y a su familia.


**Atención este capitulo tiene un poco de soft gore tampoco creo que afecte mucho pero si acaso doy la advertencia.**

**Vocaloid no pertenece (Lo digo si algunos creéis que tiene algo de Vocaloid), pero los personajes los he creado yo y esos si que son míos.**

* * *

**Jinsei Reset Button**

**Cap. 1**

**Introducción**

_Todo comenzó hace 6 años. Una familia feliz disfrutaba de una tarde de juegos en el gran salón. El padre leía tranquilamente el periódico mientras que su mujer escribía su próxima novela, las niñas estaban jugando con las muñecas tranquilamente._

_-Onee-chan mira que vestido le he puesto. Decía una pequeña de 10 años de cabellera larga y azul bastante oscuro._

_-Si es muy lindo. Decía su hermana mayor de cabellera corta y de igual color que su hermana menor._

_Todo es alegría pero de repente un mayordomo alerta-Señor están entrando intrusos amenazando que si no baja su familia y la casa serán destruidos-Esto alerto bastante a la pareja mientras que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comenzaron a escuchar gritos y golpes entonces reaccionaron y la madre fue corriendo a salvar a sus hijas.-Niñas esconderos en vuestro cuarto y no salgáis hasta que yo os lo diga os quiero mucho- Y besando la frente de cada una las dejo escapar a su habitación. Ambas estaban asustadas y cogidas de la mano para no separarse. Eran buenas hermanas estaban bastante unidas pero ahora eso no importaba tenían que esconderse. Llegaron a su cuarto y empezaron a bloquear la puerta para que no abriera con facilidad cuando sus fuerzas se agotaron se escondieron ambas en el escritorio y se taparon con la silla, la pequeña empezó a tener miedo._

_-Tranquila no nos pasara nada malo ya verás cómo no ocurre nada- Pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía ella también tenía miedo pero no podía mostrarlo para no preocupar a su hermanita._

_De repente se oyó un grito de mujer era su madre, esto las alerto bastante por lo que empezaron a asustarse bastante, ellas sabían que las encontrarían ya que empezaron a empujar la puerta hasta derribarla. Un gran escalofrió le dio a la pequeña pues a pesar de ser menor que su hermana sabia que se acercaba el final de las dos, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando el mas fortachón de los bandidos aparto la silla de un golpe, y con una sonrisa macabra agarro con violencia a su hermana mayor, la mayor miraba con pena a la pequeña que estaba llorando desconsoladamente mientras que el hombre reía y sacaba su cuchillo y atravesaba el abdomen de la chica la menor grito y vio como la sangre de su hermana era derramada en su cara después la cogieron a ella y le hicieron el mismo proceso que a su hermana._

_Empezó a ver borroso todo se estaba poniendo oscuro y no se podía distinguir nada excepto el rojo, rojo que estaba por todas partes, rojo que escupía de su boca, rojo que desprendía su hermana y sus padres que nos los había visto desde que se escondieron, rojo como las llamas que brotaron de su habitación y después, negro, de la oscuridad eterna._

El despertador comenzó a sonar en una mañana tranquila y una joven de 16 años se desperezaba de su sueño intranquilo. –Otra vez ese sueño- Era la sobreviviente del desastre de hacía 6 años fue la única que encontraron con vida entre los escombros: Nadeshiko Yuzuki. Vivía sola en un apartamento del centro con la única compañía de su gato negro: Neko. Se levanto y cogió su uniforme de la preparatoria y se fue con él al baño.

Se contemplo en el espejo pelo largo y azul tan oscuro como una noche sin luna, Sus ojos oscuros que parecían zafiros destellantes pero a la vez tristes y sombríos por su oscuro pasado. Una piel clara que la hacía un buen contraste con su pelo y una bonita figura era envidiable pues era muy parecida a su madre difunta tenía los ojos de su padre también difunto y tenía una personalidad muy distinta a la de su hermana que también murió, dejo de pensar en su aspecto y se metió en la ducha, después de un baño de agua fría (ella la prefería así) cogió su colgante uno muy especial de color rosa que tenía un gran significado para ella. Se vistió, le dejo comida a su gato y se fue con su mochila a la preparatoria.

Caminaba a un paso normal con la mirada fría y con apariencia seria y sin sonreír porque según ella había perdido la alegría. Justo cuando andaba cerca de la esquina se choco contra cayeron ambos al suelo y ella estaba a punto de gritarle y regañarle a la persona que la había golpeado cuando de repente vio de quien se trataba era un chico que llevaba el uniforme de su preparatoria. Era alto bastante guapo con pelo rubio tirando al castaño con ojos verdes oliva ella lo vio y se quedo asombrada se había enamorado a primera vista pero su frialdad le impidió ser amable y dijo-Mira por dónde vas idiota-Recogió sus cosas se levanto y dejo al chico en el suelo un tanto desconcertado. Este se levanto y corrió hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿A ti que te importa? Dijo con la frialdad de siempre.

-Me importa mucho yo me llamo Yuuma Tsukimi.

-Solo por esta vez lo diré me llamo Yuzuki, Nadeshiko Yuzuki.

-Encantado, parece que vas a la misma preparatoria que yo y eso que nunca te he visto.

-Eso es porque yo no llamo tanto la atención así que por favor deja de hablarme no quiero perder el tiempo con idiotas como tú.

Ya habían llegado cuando todo el mundo se puso a mirarla-esa es la de la clase 2-B-si si la seria esa- Todas estas opiniones hacían que los nervios de Nadeshiko se descontrolasen y empezó a poner una cara de pocos amigos. De repente una chica bastante alegre fue corriendo hacia Nadeshiko. Akira Fuwa su mejor amiga -¡Nade-chan!- y corrió para abrazarla. -¡Suéltame!-Dijo Nadeshiko intentando quitarse de encima a su amiga.

-Venga vamos a clase, ¡ah! ¡Kanade-kun! ¡Ohayo!-Es muy enérgica-pensaba Nadeshiko al ver que energía tenia al empezar la mañana.

-Eh mira esa es la de la familia Yuzuki.

-Si si su familia me da asco, son todos unos ratas.

Al escuchar eso la vena de la joven está a punto de explotar entonces cogió del cuello de la camisa y dijo-Repite eso sabandija-Tu familia me da asco-Repitió con chulería. Y Nadeshiko llena de furia le pego un puñetazo en la cara y lo tiro al suelo de pronto vino el presidente del consejo escolar y le dijo a Nadeshiko-Al despacho del director esto no se puede tolerar. Y ella fue detrás de ella con cara de desdén.

-Otra vez se metió en problemas es que no se puede estar quieta. Dijo Akira.

-Aki-chan sabes perfectamente que ella no puede escuchar cosas malas de su familia. Dijo de repente otra de las amigas de Nadeshiko.

-Nos has pegado un susto de muerte Hanako. Dijo asustado Kanade.

-Jeje gomene. ¿Y este quién es? señalando a Yuuma.

-Es Yuuma se lo ha encontrado Nade-chan en la calle.

-Am pues mucho gusto ahora solo tenemos que esperar a ver qué pasa. Mira ahí viene Nade-chan.

-Hola chicos dijo Nade con cara triste.

-¿Qué pasa Nade-chan? Dijo Hanako.

-Me han expulsado me voy a casa adiós chicos.

-¿Oigan saben cuál es la dirección de Nadeshiko? Dijo Yuuma bastante interesado.

-Si, aquí tienes puedes ir a visitarla después de clases vámonos chicos.

Al final de las clases Yuuma se dirigió a casa de Nadeshiko parecía estar bastante interesado por ella. Toco el timbre y abrió la puerta muy sorprendida junto con su gato.

-Ah eres tú.

-Buenas tardes, perdón por la intromisión.

-No hay nadie nada más que Neko y yo.

-Am ¿Que tal estas? Digo después de lo que te dijeron.

-Bueno más o menos hasta la próxima semana no vuelvo por esa maldita sabandija. ¿Quieres té?

-Sí. Oye, ¿vives sola?

-Sí, mi familia murió hace 6 años en una catástrofe soy la única que sobrevivió. *pero que hago contándole la vida a ese baka, por cierto está bastante guapo*

-Amm… ¿Por eso no sonríes? Yo creo que sería mucho más bella si sacases una sonrisa de esos labios. Decía mientras ser acercaba mas a una Nadeshiko sonrojada por aquella frase.

-Vale, vale pero suéltame.*sonríe*

-Ves así está mucho mejor.

**Fin del capítulo 1**

* * *

**Holaaa! Que tal os va todo? :) Bueno ya lo termine, lo hice rápido porque cuando tienes inspiración pues como que te cunde mas tiene un poco que ver con Vocaloid ya que el titulo es de una canción de Gumi que me encanta aparte de que no entiendo mucho esto de los fics jaja xD.**

**Ahora estoy escuchando Los openings y endings de Vampire Knight (me encanta) *w***

**Alguna aclaración por si os hacéis alguna pregunta (de todas maneras si tenéis alguna duda me ponéis un comentario que no cuesta nada ^^):**

**-Si, Yuuma es como Usui por si a alguna se le hacia familiar la descripción de este chico que enamoro a Nadeshiko.**

**-Aunque Nade-chan sea solitaria se le acercaron los amigos por si sola (excepto Akira que era su amiga de la infancia)**

**Y no creo que haya mas dudas.**

**Sin mas que decir excepto que espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo y que esteis ansiosos por el pasado de Nadeshiko jaja.**

**Cone-chan fuera.**


End file.
